bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kalon Distruzione Oscura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61007 |no = 1410 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |description = Nonostante Kalon scelse di proteggere il mondo di Ishgria, molti dicono che il suo passato lo connette a molti demoni che potrebbero aver avuto un ruolo decisivo nell’accesa battaglia che combatté contro il suo fratello più giovane. Si dice inoltre che, durante la medesima battaglia, abbia confinato molti dei poteri di suo fratello. Se si fosse arreso alla sua vera natura demoniaca, con molta probabilità Kalon avrebbe spinto alla guerra le regioni da lui governate cercando di espandere il proprio territorio. Non c’è dubbio che il mondo dei demoni avrebbe visto propagarsi ancora più caos. |summon = Combattere e complottare... Ecco l’essenza di Ishgria. Io stesso non sono altro che questo. |fusion = Non credere che mi metta al tuo servizio in cambio di potere. Un demone non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. |evolution = È il mio potere ciò che vuoi? Permettimi di offrirtene una dimostrazione... Vedrai la rovina e il caos dei demoni! |hp_base = 6254 |atk_base = 2718 |def_base = 2060 |rec_base = 2037 |hp_lord = 8126 |atk_lord = 3367 |def_lord = 2575 |rec_lord = 2534 |hp_anima = 9243 |rec_anima = 2236 |atk_breaker = 3665 |def_breaker = 2277 |atk_guardian = 3367 |def_guardian = 2873 |hp_oracle = 7976 |rec_oracle = 2981 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Ali del Demone Esiliato Oscuro |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi - Enorme aumento ATT BB - Aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica - Considerevole aumento barra BB quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 5% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 7 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage is dealt |bb = Amplificatore di Caos |bbdescription =Devastante combo di 14 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento ATT e considerevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni - Aumento di danno elementale per 3 turni - Probabile leggero assorbimento di PS quando attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 170% boost to Atk, 280% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb =Disparità Crescente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni - Enorme aumento ATT e ATT BB per 3 turni - Aumento di danno elementale per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 170% boost to Atk, 350% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 500% damage multiplier for additional attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Distante Sepoltura Oscura |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento di ATT e di ATT BB per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Enorme riduzione dei danni per 2 turni |ubbnote = 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 300% boost to Atk, 550% boost to BB Atk, 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Avanguardia del Caos |esitem = |esdescription = Considerevole aumento di ATT quando i PS sono pieni - Enorme aumento ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |esnote = 80% boost to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk |bb1 =* * * * * (self) |bb10 =* * * * * (self) |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 61006 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +30% PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: "+50% danni da Scintilla") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisito: "Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70%") |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta leggermente l'efficacia dei CB |omniskill3_1_note = 10% boost |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumento probabilità di successo dell’effetto critico di Scintilla di SBB |omniskill4_1_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenziamento dell’effetto ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost, 380% boost on BB, 450% boost on SBB, 650% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge effetto di considerevole aumento ATT relativo a PS massimi per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 25% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge effetto elementi Luce e Tenebra per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 50% boost to Atk of Dark and Light types |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = +50% boost, 100% boost total |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Uno dei più grandi "Flop" della storia di BF **~''Obli'' *Una delle unità più fighe della storia di BF u.u **~''Alle'' |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Kalon Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FG e Raid)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% fino a +100% *10 Sp - Aumenta l'efficacia dei CB *50 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% *20 Sp - Aumenta probabilità di successo dell'effetto critico di Scintilla di SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge effetto di considerevole aumento ATT relativo a PS massimi a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% fino a +100% *50 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}